ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Un
Ultraman Un is the codename of Monster Emergency Response field agent Jahe. Jahe fights wearing the ACE Remold Mission Armor (ARMA) on Tower City. History Jahe's father was a military officer and one of the testers of the first Ultraman armor. He followed his footsteps and became a soldier but a fatal car crash ended his short career. He learned that a monster was behind the accident and sought to bring it to justice. The newly formed Monster Emergency Response accepted Jahe due to his military experience. They paid for Ultraman cybernetics to enhance his body as well as giving him the brand new Ultraman armor for law enforcement use. The armor, the ACE Remold Mission Armor, or ARMA for short, was a decommissioned Ultraman armor retired by the military due to its age and obsolescence by newer models. The sudden burst of monster cases caused the Town City Police Department to buy newer weapons, including an Ultraman armor. The ARMA is the first Ultraman armor used by a law enforcement agency. Due to this, Jahe was then given the codename Ultraman Un for being the first Ultraman armor operator of the MER. Abilities Jahe receives hand-to-hand combat and light firearms training in the military. His cybernetics increases his strength, allowing him to bend steel and run faster. Outside of combat, Jahe relies on instinct to gather clues and find monsters though it often leads to him getting captured or mislead. As Ultraman Un, Jahe's combat capabilities are increased. Despite its obsolete status, it performs admirably against monsters who were unprepared to fight against an Ultraman armor. The helmet features many features, both internal and external such as the LUIS 8.8 User Interface, breathing apparatus, Type A Ultra Eyes, and a Star Lamp. The armor primarily uses Grade A Metallium and light ceramic and its chest holds the Light Reactor that tells the armor's remaining power and/or its physical condition. The reactor can be overloaded to increase the armor's capabilities while risking the wearer's physical health and its mechanical integrity. This can only be activated by the armor's Integrity Monitor to prevent previous cases of accidents. The ARMA's spine locks onto its wearer's back to adapt to the user's size. The Gravity Thrusters located on the armor's soles allows the wearer to float and fly but not into space. For weaponry, Ultraman Un carries a Metallium Blade, made from the same material as the armor. The sword can cut through Pedanium with ease, much to the surprise of a Pedan arms dealer. Additionally, it can fire arcs of energy or increase its size if charged. The Star Lamp hidden on the suit's forehead can fire a high intensity laser beam to melt obstacles though using it against enemies are against the MER's official combat rule unless given permission. If the reactor is overloaded, the armor goes into a state named Overcharge, where the energy flows through the armor's "nerves" uncontrollably, boosting its energy output. The armor's gauntlets will open up, revealing their Metallium Ray Fire Attachment. The Metallium Ray, as its called, can only be fired by the orders of the MER commander and its request accepted by the wearer. This is due to fears that unrestrained use may cause civilian casualties and unnecessary property damage. Transformation The armor is transported by Car-Gon to Jahe's location. Jahe then punches his fists together, after which the armor runs to him and have him wear it. If the armor detects a threat, it will try to drive them off before going to Jahe. The transformation ends when the eyes on the armor shines. Occasionally Jahe raises his right hand to the sky when transforming. Trivia * Image made by UltraGrenburr12678. * Un is French for 'one'. * Jahe is Indonesian for 'ginger'. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Fan Ultra